


Being Bold

by KratosAurion97



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Creampie, F/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26412394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KratosAurion97/pseuds/KratosAurion97
Summary: Now that she had been with Byleth for some time, Flayn finally gets Byleth to pound her ass.
Relationships: Flayn/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Being Bold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NonStop_Talk_Cop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonStop_Talk_Cop/gifts).



"P-professor!" Flayn whined, standing mostly nude at Byleth's bedside, her panties were pulled down to her ankles as Byleth had instructed her to stick her butt out towards him. Her fingers tightened on the edge of the mattress, fisting the covers as Byleth stood behind her and shoved two of his fingers in and out of her asshole.

The short girl bit her lip, slowly adjusting to the strange, albeit wonderful feeling of the man's digits thrusting into her ass. There was always a sense of excitement and oddity about wanting to try anal; while she's not a stranger to being fucked vaginally, getting plowed in the ass was something she had wanted to do, but always thought it took too much effort to prepare.

But now she was moaning from Byleth's fingers shoving deep up her backdoor, all the wonder and pleasure of having her anal passage massaged quickly hit her; she felt his digits rubbing against her anal walls, brushing against her sensitive nerve endings as he sought to prepare her back hole for his cock.

Byleth smiled as he watched Flayn's cute pucker take the thrusts of his fingers, her perky ass cheeks rippling slightly from the path of his hand brushing in between them as he repeatedly sank his fingers deep within her asshole. He gave a few more full plunges with his digits before he pulled them out, he grabbed his shaft and pondered pushing in to start fucking her tight ass.

But then he thought of something significantly more fun to do. Byleth dropped to his knees and brought his face up to Flayn's perky butt, he spread her cheeks using his hands and leaned in with his tongue stuck out with the intent of loosening his lover's backdoor with it.

"P-professor!" Flayn gasped, a chill running up her spine from having Byleth's wet and warm tongue pressing against her anus. Soon she was pressing her perky bottom back against his face, feeling his tongue stroking her asshole in quick, broad strokes. Though he seemed to be well accustomed to eating ass, he quickly broke the pattern of vertical licks and began to drag the tip of his tongue in circles around her pink rim.

Byleth was more than happy to moan at his act, not only enjoying for it's on merits, but also because he knew it'd help give Flayn something she has been craving--a vigerous anal pounding. He hummed to himself, eyes closed as he got into the concentration of devouring Flayn's anal hole, delighted to feel her hips and rear wiggling from side to side out of excitement while she also tried to push back against his lips and tongue.

As she felt Byleth's tongue finally pushing into her ass, Flayn let out a breath of relief, finally getting something filling in her asshole again. Byleth's fingers were nice, but his slick, warm tongue pushing in and out of her ass was an entirely different kind of joy. Nothing beat a cock pounding deep inside her ass, but feeling his tongue sliding against her anal walls and getting them slick as his pink muscle wiggled deep had partially fuffiled her needs even though to her that seemed a bit selfish.

Though it wasn't too much longer Flayn was ready for him, she felt his tongue slip out of her rear hole and he had gone back to lapping at her pink pucker dutifully before she spoke up, "I-I'm ready Professor!" Flayn whined, hips wiggling side to side as her excitement and need couldn't be contained.

Byleth pulled his face from Flayn's rear and stood up, bringing his neglected and stiff cock right up in between her butt cheeks, lining his tip up and prodding at her virgin asshole before he quickly pushed in, groaning quietly as her warm anal walls quickly wrapped around his shaft as he sank forward.

Flayn let out a cute moan, feeling Byleth's thick rod pushing deep into her asshole, filling her up with his warm length and marveling at how easily he slid into her. Soon she felt his hands on her hips and his thrusts begining, his cock started to pump in and out of her anal passage, his balls slapping her thighs as his dick shoved deeper and deeper with every stroke.

The green haired girl gradually bent forward over the side of Byleth's bed, feet planted on the floor while she clung to the bedding with her hands, feeling his thrusts into her clenching backdoor gaining speed and force now that she was a bit looser. "It feels so good!" Flayn whined, her slender body bucked forward in place from the weight of Byleth's heavy slams up her ass. She kept an accomplished smirk on her face, knowing she was able to handle her asshole pounded deep and hard even for her first anal romp.

Byleth was just as enthralled at the tight friction; he rocked his hips back and forth, dragging his dick in those same rhythmical motions and building up a steady flow of warm delight for them both as he pounded Flayn's butt without pause. With her bending forward across his bed, his balls were now slapping her dripping snatch as he shoved forward and hilted his cock deep within her ass with every round. He kept silent besides his moans, more than just happy listening to Flayn's delighted whines and her constant pleas for him to pound her butt hard.

The professor kept his pace firm and steady, wanting to give her a thorough drilling, but not wanting to outright ravage her ass so soon after getting her used to it. But the warmth gripping his rod was entirely addicting, and feeling her anal passage massaging every inch of his cock as he pushed in and out of her ass only fuled his need to go a bit more vigorously. Byleth pulled her a bit away from the mattress, leaving her stomach bent over nothing but air as she clawed at the blankets desperately from her own pleasure.

Flayn briefly wondered why Byleth pulled her off the bed slightly, but when she felt his hands slid up to grab her waist and his thrust shifted gears and he shoved into her ass with even greater force than before, she quickly found her answer. "Professor! I-I can handle it, don't stop!" Flayn demanded eagerly, feeling his dick ramming wildly into her rear hole without restraint, his heated thrusts filled her hole up with his cock as the friction filled her with a sense of warmth and bliss that hit repeatedly like a drum.

Hearing his lover's words only encouraged his heavy pushes and omitted any sort of doubt he had about fucking her hard. He pounded onward, creating a noisy clapping sound between their lower halves as he shoved both ways deep within her back entrance without any pause or care, giving them both the satisfaction from anal they both had been craving for awhile now. 

And for Byleth it was almost too overwhelming, he marveled at how tight and warm her anal passage was as it gripped his pistoning rod intensely, he gritted his teeth as he went onward with the shoves of his hips and dick, feeling her virginal tightness working his shaft over quickly with the exceptional tightness. Each consecutive sink into Flayn's ass became more and more demanding of him, Byleth could feel his resolve breaking down with the urge to empty his balls deep within Flayn's hole growing.

And Flayn was right there with Byleth, pressure was building Inside her stomach, the flow of heat from Byleth's passionate thrusts deep inside her butt had inched her right along towards her orgasm. She took in air, feeling her pussy dripping wildly as her ass had been getting all the attention, she let out a ragged whine as her snatch gushed and she came. Flayn felt pure satisfaction run through her as she came anally, her spine tingled and she felt all the tension from her daily struggles disappear as her orgasm ran its course.

Feeling her asshole clench down on his shaft from the response of her orgasm, Byleth managed to push balls-deep into the vice of her ass a couple more times before he shoved his hips all the way forward and hilted himself for his own release. Byleth grunted as he felt his cock jerk multiple times within Flayn's back hole, shooting thick ropes of hot cum deep inside her bowels with every throb of his dick, he felt the same satisfaction run through him as he emptied his balls within his lover's formerly pristine hole.

Flayn last out a gasp and shuddered as Byleth pulled out of her ass, his cock had left her pucker gaping wide and leaking with his seed as it ran down her thigh. She found the strength to climb into the bed and turn onto her back with her butt resting near the edge of the mattress. She raised her legs up and drew her knees to her chest, presenting her anus once more "Can we go again?" She asked sweetly, already prepared for anal repetition.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a pal who needed a pick-me-up.


End file.
